A Very NonTypical Weekend In The Hudmel Household
by janrea
Summary: The fic in which Blaine gets threatened and intimidated just because Burt and Finn decided to team up to protect Kurt's virtue... Full summary inside


A VERY NON-TYPICAL WEEKEND IN THE HUMMEL HOUSEHOLD 1/2 

Summary: The fic in which Blaine gets threatened and intimidated just because Burt and Finn decided to team up to protect Kurt's virtue, with Kurt not helping the situation by being horribly confused and beguilingly adorable and sexy at the same time, and Carole's just there for the show, with popcorn in tow.

A/N: Written for the lovely n_nanini on LJ, who was kind enough to send me a copy of a magazine that featured Chris in her country~ She wanted more Hummel-Hudson family interaction, with a dash of Klaine thrown in. Hope that this fulfills what you wanted~! 3

**PART ONE- Saturday (Or the day before the chaos starts)**

_Saturday, 19:34_

Finn blinked, his mouth dropping open into a gape.

He blinked again, and his mouth closed and opened again, like a broken puppet, as if he wanted to say something, but no words came out of his mouth.

After a long moment, an almost choked, strangled and tortured sound emitted from his throat, and it was the jolt that he needed to shake himself out of the stunned state he was in.

With a deep breath, and a shaky exhale, he reached forward into the drawer, and with a last, hesitant linger where his hand hovered uncertainly over the items, he quickly snatched them up.

His face was burning by now, and a glance at the mirror in front of him showed his face to be an odd mixture of too pale skin with twin spots of red blush, the look completed with wide and almost terrified eyes.

Finn gulped. Steady, he told himself. He could do this. It's for the greater good.

And he really was kind of curious.

Determined, Finn plopped down onto the cushion, and with extraordinarily steady hands, flipped open the first pamphlet.

_Saturday, 20:14_

Burt was sitting in the kitchen, sorting through the garage's papers, when Finn tumbled in. He had on an expression that could only be described as wild, with his hair jutting out in all angles, his eyes wide and his skin pale except for the burning red of the twin spots of blush high on his cheeks.

Being a parent to Kurt for nearly seventeen years had him recognizing all the signs of the incoming and inevitable teenage breakdown scene, and he calmly shuffled his papers all into a neat pile and pushed them to a corner of the table. Mostly because he wanted to give Finn his full undivided attention, but partly also because he was fearful that Finn might actually either vomit or burst into tears with the almost constipated look his stepson was sporting.

Giving Finn what he deemed as his patented 'patient-but-parental-stare', Burt waited for Finn to blurt out whatever it was that was troubling him at the moment. And sure enough, not even five seconds into it, Finn said, in an almost panicked tone: "We have to break up Kurt and Blaine!"

It was only through years of excellent training in control that Burt's jaw didn't drop. Now this was one thing he hadn't thought he would be hearing.

"What?" He was surprised at how steady his voice sounded.

Finn blanched, obviously having realized what he had just said, and flailed in panic, his long, gangly limbs waving haphazardly. He looked almost horrified. "NO!" He shouted, and Burt scooted back his chair, just in case.

Finn cleared his throat. And looking much more composed, said: "No. No. That came out wrong. I don't want to break up Kurt and Blaine, they are awesome together. I mean, can they be even more awesome than other couples? And Kurt's been so happy, and Blaine's also a pretty cool guy, I like him." Finn paused, obviously musing over things in his mind, and suddenly turned wide eyed again. "Ohmygod. What if they really do break up in the future? What should I do then? I mean, Kurt is my bro now, do I have to hit Blaine then? But I don't want to do that—"

"Finn." Burt cut in, knowing that the best way to stop Finn's infamous tirades was to nip the whole thing in the bud as soon as possible. "Calm down. And tell me what is it that you wanted to say in the first place. Something to do with Kurt? And Blaine?"

Finn looked back at him, his mouth gaping as he was stopped in the middle of his rant. But Burt's words seemed to jolt him out of his reverie, as a sudden look of sheer determination took over his expression and a peculiar gleam appeared in his eyes. His jaw was set, and he squared his shoulders in a way that reminded Burt of the way soldiers prepared themselves for war.

"We've got to stop Kurt from having sex with Blaine."

This time, Burt's jaw did drop.

_Saturday, 22:15_

Carole heaved a relieved sigh as she stepped into the house. Shutting the door gently behind her, she loosened her scarf and took off her coat, hanging it on the coat rack as she did so. It had been a long day at the hospital, and she was more than glad that her shift had ended. She was looking forward to a cup of hot chocolate and snuggle on the couch with Burt while they watched whatever television series that was interesting at the moment.

She made her way to the living room, and was surprised to see that it was empty. Usually Burt would be waiting for her on the couch, gifting her with kisses and hugs that were so sweet and loving that it would have her feeling all giddy like a seventeen year-old in love again. It was a feeling that she never thought she would experience again, and she was glad that she had found Burt.

Setting down her handbag on the coffee table, she made her way to the kitchen. She knew that Kurt wasn't home yet, knowing that he was out on a date with Blaine, and would probably be back just before his 11pm curfew. Finn would probably still be up, either chatting with Rachel or playing games on the computer, and she decided to make him a cup of cocoa too.

Entering the kitchen, she was surprised to see that Burt and Finn were sitting together, their heads close to one another as they spoke in hushed and frantic whispers. Carole's eyebrows raised on instinct. Something fishy was going on here.

She could see the garage's papers on a neat stack on the left side of the table, so it's easy to see that the papers all scattered around the table was nothing related to it, judging from the scribbles and what seemed to be diagrams and charts roughly drawn on them. Burt and Finn were so immersed in what they were discussing that it wasn't until she cleared her throat loudly that they both jolted and looked up.

Twin expressions of panic flashed through her husband and son's faces, which was quickly followed by guilt soon after. Finn hastily began to sweep in the papers into a stack, which he then clutched to his chest, obviously not wanting Carole to see what was written on them. Burt just darted his eyes around nervously, a sure sign that he was hiding something.

Carole smiled, and both of them instantly relaxed. She would pretend to not notice their odd behavior for the moment, choosing instead to see how things unfold later. Besides, she was pretty sure they were plotting something about Kurt seeing that she had managed to get a glimpse of Kurt and Blaine's names quite a few times on the papers.

Burt and Finn shared a pointed look, before Finn stood up and left, all the way clutching the papers to his chest like a treasure to be protected.

Carole glanced at Finn as he passed her, and gave Burt a pointed look. Burt merely shrugged in a very awkward manner, obviously failing in trying to be nonchalant. Shaking her head, she made her way to Burt's side, and leant down for a deep and lingering kiss. She found herself relaxing almost immediately, the tension leaving her shoulders as she breathed out softly with her forehead against Burt's.

"Rough day?" Burt asked.

She chuckled. "Yeah." Moving away, she asked, "I'm making some hot cocoa, do you want me to make some warm organic soy milk for you too?"

"Couldn't I have cocoa instead?" Burt's look was pleading, with his brows furrowed together and his eyes shining brightly, and Carole felt such an overwhelming pang of affection and love for this man in front of her at the moment, that she laughed and kissed Burt once more.

"No. You know Kurt would kill both of us if I let you have cocoa, besides, I thought you actually liked the soy milk."

Burt circled his arms around her waist, "I do, doesn't mean that I don't want cocoa though." He sighed, and dropped his head against her stomach, "Fine then, make me a cup of that organic soy milk."

And then, he mumbled out, "But don't tell Kurt that I actually like that stuff though. He'll get cocky that he's right."

Carole just laughed.

_Saturday, 22:55 _

"Blaine, Blaine!" Kurt pushed against Blaine gently, reluctantly breaking their kiss. He was panting slightly, and he was sure that his face was red and his hair would be a mess from Blaine running his hands over it. But Blaine seemed to like what he saw, because he just stared at him for a moment before muttering out a strangled "_Kurt_", and leaned in to kiss him again, his kiss scorching and hungry in a way that just had Kurt's breath hitching and his mind spinning.

Kurt moaned as Blaine's lips drifted down towards his neck, planting soft but firm kisses against them, which then trailed downwards to his collarbone, which Blaine licked, nipped and kissed, knowing that it was an erogenous zone for Kurt. He was careful not to leave any marks though, knowing that Kurt would be angry at him if he did. It wasn't that Kurt didn't like Blaine leaving hickeys on him; it's just that he would prefer Blaine to be around for a long time, which would essentially be difficult if Burt saw the hickeys and killed Blaine in a murderous, protective rage.

It was with much difficulty that Kurt once again stopped Blaine with a firm hand on his chest.

"Blaine. We've got to stop. It's almost time for my curfew."

Blaine took a look at the clock display on the dashboard, and was dismayed to find that Kurt was right. Letting out a low groan, he kissed Kurt for the last time, a brief but sweet kiss, and leaned back.

"I don't want to leave." Blaine sighed out.

Kurt reached over and took his hand. "And I don't want you to leave. But unfortunately, our wishes have nothing on obstinate parents." Blaine smiled, and rubbed small circles around Kurt's hand with his thumb.

"You're still coming over tomorrow, right?" Kurt asked.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. Besides, you're cooking tomorrow and you know just how much I love the food you make."

Kurt smiled. "Oh, Blaine, you love food no matter who makes it, you practically eat everything imaginable. I swear, you're almost as worse as Finn. "

Blaine's expression was one of mock rage. "Why, I'll have you know that Finn is worse than me, I saw him eating a week-old chocolate biscuit that one time."

Kurt's face scrunched into a tortured look. "Ugh. Don't even mention it. I once found him almost eating the homemade avocado moisturizing mixture when I left it in the fridge to cool. Thank god I stopped him just in time."

There was a pause, before Kurt said: "Dad and Carole will be going out after dinner, and Finn will be over at Rachel's to rehearse for their duet." His eyes were sparkling as he spoke, and Blaine's breath hitched. There was suddenly a lump in his throat.

"You mean that we have the house to ourselves tomorrow night?" His voice was different, just that much deep and lower than usual, but Blaine couldn't help it, the strong lust that he had just managed to tamper down had come roaring back into life.

"Yes, we do." Kurt's tone was husky, and Kurt knew just how much that tone of his could affect Blaine.

"Damn it, Kurt." Blaine muttered, and Kurt just grinned, his smile downright seductive.

Blaine was itching to reach out and just kiss the hell out of Kurt, curfew be damned, and he knew that Kurt felt the exact same way. But it wasn't really the right time, or place for it. Silently, he thanked God for giving him this much self-restrain.

Blaine looked over at the clock. 22:58, it showed. "You've to go." For some reason, his voice came out in a soft, hushed tone.

"I know." Kurt whispered back. "What time will you be here tomorrow?"

"Probably only around four in the afternoon. Mum made me promise to help her with chores tomorrow."

"Okay. Call me when you get back? And be careful, you don't know whether there are any lunatics driving around at this hour." Kurt's tone was neutral, but there was no mistaking the look of concern on his face. Unable to resist, Blaine leaned forward and kissed his lips again, just once, gently.

"I'll be careful. And I'll call." Blaine inhaled in deeply, savoring the scent that was uniquely Kurt's.

"God, you haven't even left and I'm missing you already."

"Me too, Blaine, me too." Kurt gave Blaine's hand a firm clench, and turned away, opening the car door. Blaine watched until Kurt had opened the door and gave a last wave, before starting up his engine, knowing Kurt wanted to see him leave first.

His mind was all filled with thoughts of what he could do with Kurt (and _to_ Kurt, his mind helpfully reminded), once they were alone tomorrow. The mere thought of Kurt made Blaine feel such a strong sense of perfection. It just felt so _right_, the two of them just fitting together like puzzle pieces made for one another. And once again, he was almost overwhelmed by just how much he loved Kurt.

As he drove down the road, Blaine could only think of how much he missed Kurt already, and fervently hoped that the next day would come sooner.

~END PART ONE~


End file.
